


旅行者

by blackkuangkuang



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkuangkuang/pseuds/blackkuangkuang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：无尽轮回！Jared X 旅行者！Jensen</p><p>来自于S05E07-The Curious Case of Dean Winchester的脑洞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 正文第一章

　　Dean是一位旅行者，他到过很多地方。这句话的意思是，他真的到过非常非常多的地方，他几乎走遍了整个世界，因为他实在活得太久了。

　　他具体活了多久呢？这个问题的答案连Dean自己也不知道。他遗忘了很多事，包括他的年龄。

　　当然还有他的名字。

　　他醒来的时候，唯一记得的名字是“Dean”，所以尽管他不确定这是不是他的名字，他还是让别人这么称呼他。他想即使他不是那个“Dean”，“Dean”也不会介意他使用这个名字，毕竟世界上有那么多的“Dean”。

 

　　起初，他像一个普通失忆者一样生活。先是领了两个月左右的失业金，而后他在一家汽车修理厂找到一份工作，他对维修汽车非常感兴趣——虽然他并不知道怎么修理它们，不过勤奋、聪明、好学还是为他赢得了一个学徒的位置。

　　可能他帅气的脸蛋也起到了一部分作用，因为是自己的脸，所以他不能真正地使用华丽的词汇去赞美——但是，第一次在镜子里看见自己的时候，他确实足足盯着自己看了一分钟之久。

　　他还按时接受政府免费提供的心理辅导，直到医师表明他完全从创伤中走出。Dean相信心理医生的判断，这样他就不用将难得的周末浪费半天在那些无聊的事情上，比如坐在那张老旧沙发上对着一个陌生人描述这周自己都干了些什么，或者去试图回忆那些对他而言根本就不存在的回忆。

　　终于解脱的Dean开始享受他的人生。

　　白天他学习怎么跟那些有着钢铁身躯的火辣小妞或者是帅哥沟通，晚上他会去酒吧跟一些与他属于相同物种的火辣小妞或者帅哥沟通，这样他会有个愉快的夜晚。但并不是每晚都这样，有时候他喜欢就是开一瓶啤酒，躺在沙发里看一本书。

　　Dean的生活安逸且平凡，他在这个小镇上有一份稳定的工作和许多的朋友。十年的时间足够他交许多许多的朋友。

　　Dean把自己脸上的剃须膏擦拭干净，换上干净笔挺的黑色西装，今天他要去为他的好友Tom的婚礼充当伴郎。

 

　　这是一个欢乐但疲惫的日子，Dean半躺在沙发上把婚礼上的纪念照片放进相册，其实只是一些拍立得。他翻看了相册，在沉思中合上它。而后回到卧室拿出他的行李箱开始整理衣物、护照还有信用卡这些东西。

　　他知道他得离开这儿了。急迫的。

　　电话预定了明天下午飞往另一个城市的机票，Dean开始检查他的房间，他把相册里所有的照片通通整理出来，把它们都扔进厨房的水池里，他从杂物柜里找出火柴开始仔细的焚烧那些照片，确保它们通通被化为灰烬。

　　他不知道自己身上到底出了什么问题，内心的恐惧翻涌着冲向他的喉咙，Dean趴在水池上干呕起来。

 

　　第二天一大早当他去和修理厂经理辞职，并且去和朋友告别时，所有人都表示惊讶，不过Dean并不在意“去寻找自我”这个理由是否能够说服他们。

 

　　在机场洗手池前冲洗着双手的Dean，丝毫不敢抬头多看镜中的自己一眼。并不是他的外表变得有多恐怖，镜中的他看起来就跟十年前的他一模一样。

　　是的，并不是“他被上帝眷顾”如此简单，十年间他没有增加一丝皱纹，他的皮肤也并未因长期的体力劳动而变得粗糙。就像是时间之神正在阅读着故事，而有人将记载他故事的那一页提前撕去一般，他彻头彻尾的没有发生任何改变。

　　Dean压抑着又翻腾上来的呕吐感登上飞机，高大的身材蜷缩在飞机座椅里像是个急需安慰的小孩。这让空乘人员带着疑惑的眼神询问是否需要帮助，他只能撒谎自己有轻微的飞行恐惧症来搪塞过去。

 

　　当飞机降落在这个陌生城市的时候，Dean松了口气，这里没有人认识他。

　　他扔掉了自己的手机卡，办理了新电话号码，然后他用手机给自己拍了张照片，而后的每一年的同一天他都为自己再拍一张。

　　他在这座城市生活了五年，这次比头十年轻松一些，他很容易的找到了工作。

　　Dean在这座城市里有许多熟人，但是没有朋友。他走进那家自己常去的酒吧，调酒师熟练地给他倒了杯加冰的威士忌。调酒师对Dean的喜好十分熟悉，还知道他的名字，除此之外他没有多问过Dean任何问题。

　　坐在吧台前的Dean今晚依旧是这个酒吧里众多视线的焦点，但是今天他不太想和人调情。低下头抿了口玻璃杯里的东西，Dean习惯在思考时来点酒精，他考虑着自己是否到了要离开这座城市的时候。

　　三天前他为自己拍了来到这个城市之后的第五张照片，而后他意识到这是一件多么没有意义的事情。

　　因为就如曾经经过的那个十年一样，一点改变都没有发生。

　　他没有在这座城市留下任何痕迹，离开变得更加轻松起来。他不需要向谁告别，甚至都不需要辞职——五年来他一直依靠短期时薪兼职生活。

 

　　“Hi。一个人？”来搭讪的是一位年轻的男性，有着一头柔软的棕色半长发，深刻的眉骨，一双坐在高脚凳上也能自如的踩在地板上的大长腿，当然，还有英俊的外貌。对于Dean来说性别从来不是问题，更何况这个男人完全是Dean偏爱的类型——他喜欢的类型就像他的脸一样，十五年来都没有发生过改变。Dean，一个老顽固。

　　Dean考虑着或许他可以在这座城市再多待一个晚上。

 

　　和这个年轻男人的聊天是一件很愉快的事情，尽管后来这变得有些奇怪。

　　男人询问着Dean的导师，并对Dean的宗族名表示了委婉的好奇——“天哪，我从来没有见过如此古老的宗族名，盘缠在它们之上的纹路散发着上古智慧的荣光。”

　　“你从哪里来？碧绿眼睛的小野猫。”

 

　　Dean微笑着付了两人的酒钱，他打算连夜离开这座城市。


	2. 正文第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 我不会打扑克，所以就让我乱编一下。
> 
> ** Fullhouse：四条＜Straight Flush：同花顺。百度告诉我的。
> 
> *** 名字什么的也是我鬼扯的啦。
> 
> **** 我会努力让Jared在下一章出场QuQ

　　他不明白酒吧里的那个男人为什么要问这些问题，宗族名？导师？他不知道自己的姓氏对于这个男人有什么意义，他也不知道“Smith”这个姓氏到底有多古老，他用这个姓氏只是因为他喜欢的汉堡连锁店叫做“Mr Smith”。而导师……或许是指他原来工作的汽车修理厂的经理？

　　如果要认真的对这几个问题下定义，它们也就只是一些奇怪的问题而已，证明这个高大男人并不是个适合共度美好夜晚的对象。

　　然而十五年前的那种恐惧感在那一刻又一次捕获了Dean的心脏，这感觉真是糟糕透了。

　　用最快的速度把自己塞上飞机的Dean，几乎可以说是落荒而逃。

 

　　Dean花了三天的时间，就让自己在新城市安顿下来。没有选择立即放松自己，Dean试图理清自己身上到底发生了些什么。

　　答案是毫无头绪，如果还有曾经的记忆，他或许能找到些线索，但是很显然他选择把过去忘记得一干二净。

　　第四天晚上，Dean决定要出门。原因是他身上带着的现金就快见底，尽管信用卡能够应付大部分情况，但是现金的作用仍旧不能忽略。

　　他想去球桌上碰碰运气，Dean认为自己擅长这个，更准确点的说法是“Dean认为自己曾经十分擅长这个”，这大概就是所谓的大脑虽然忘却，身体却还记得。

 

　　坐在略微有些破旧的高脚凳上，依旧喝着加冰的威士忌，堕落带来的羞耻感让Dean裹足不前，看来现在的自己和“过去的自己”产生了很大的意见分歧。

　　“如果你想赌一把……”甜美的声音从右边传来，“能考虑我吗？”

　　说话的是一位美丽的女性，金色的长卷发，深棕色的大眼睛，高挑的身材。

　　“我看起来像吗？”Dean对着她微笑。

　　“看起来就像只正在静待时机的猎豹。”她从随身的包里取出一副牌，深红色的背面镶嵌着华丽的金色图案，“扑克？”

　　Dean想不出有什么理由去拒绝这么一位美人，“那么，你想从我这里得到些什么？我的灵魂吗？甜心。”

　　她娴熟地发着牌，“灵魂？不，只有小鬼才会喜欢那种亮闪闪的东西。”她笑了起来，脸颊上两个深深的酒窝看起来如此可爱，“我只是希望能够有幸沐浴您宗族的荣光。”

 

　　“Smith”仿佛一夜之间成为全美最炙手可热的的姓氏。

 

　　“宗族”这个陌生单词的再次出现，让Dean明白这是他所无法逃离的问题，面对这些，搞清楚它们才会是最有效的解决手段。

　　Dean拿起属于自己的牌，他的身体和大脑同时告诉他，他擅长这个——看来选择扑克是一个比台球要来得优秀的决定。

　　“那么，我想要一个问题的答案。”Dean慢条斯理的一张一张查看手中的牌和桌面上的公共牌。

　　对于Dean要求，对方显得受宠若惊，“您能问我任何问题。”

　　“不，甜心。”Dean露出掌控全局的表情，“我们得按规矩来。”——当然，他根本不知道“规矩”里到底该有些什么内容。

 

　　“Fullhouse。”

　　“Straight Flush。”Dean亮出手中的牌，“我很抱歉，甜心。”

　　她显得如此沮丧，“您想知道些什么？”却还是遵守着游戏开始时定下的约定。

　　回忆着几天前那个棕发的高大男人问他的问题，Dean带着善意的微笑望向她，温柔的问道：“你从哪里来？”

 

　　Amy Brant，来自Austin的一个普通宗族，一个普通的！渺小的！巫师宗族！

　　“是一个很小的宗族，您肯定没有听说过。”这么说着的Amy脸上甚至带着一点羞涩的红晕。

　　上帝，他当然没有听说过！Dean所知道的巫师只有Harry Potter和Gandalf，这还得感谢娱乐新闻。

　　不论内心如何汹涌澎湃，Dean还是用肯定的眼神鼓励Amy说下去。

 

　　当在汽车旅馆的房间里喝完整整一打啤酒之后，Dean已经完全接受了“Amy是一位为了逃离宗族政治联姻，已经远离家乡136年的年轻女巫”这一事实。

　　接着Dean又喝下了六瓶啤酒，这时他相信他自己正处于一个由许许多多宗族组成的，被称为“卡牌旅人”的巫师族群当中。

　　当Dean喝下最后的六瓶啤酒，他根据Amy的描述，推断出了自己的定位——他在族群中的地位，大约就和魔戒中那唯一的一位白袍巫师差不多吧。

　　顺便，Dean还知道了自己的宗族名和“Smith”完全没有关系。他的宗族名是“阿贝尔”，是上古时代流传至今的两个姓氏之一，它被铭刻在Dean的第七块椎骨上，由神亲手打造的金色符咒所保护。

 

　　如果第二天醒来的时候，他还能记得这些，Dean或许会考虑成为一名作家。

　　上帝赋予了他胡思乱想，不，奇思妙想的能力，他不能对这项才能熟视无睹。

 

　　他就这么想着在旅馆的沙发上睡着了。


	3. 正文第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Texas Hold'em poker：德克萨斯扑克。S05E07里面，跟卡牌旅人玩的应该就是这种。（我看弹幕里面是这么说的orz
> 
> ** 这章不是结尾
> 
> *** 红/蓝背单车扑克：百度跟我说这是美国非常非常普通且深受欢迎的一种扑克牌。背面是骑单车的天使，有红色和蓝色。

　　Dean放弃了成为作家的想法，他打算去参加Amy所说的族群的聚会。因为男主人传说是唯一沐浴过他宗族荣光的人。

　　每66年第一个新月升起的时候，族群会进行一次聚会。

　　这一次是在一个私人庄园里。

　　Dean没有接到邀请。

　　他的出现让所有宾客惊讶不已。

　　男主人称呼Dean为导师。他流着泪亲吻了Dean的手背。

　　“您……您看上去似乎有点不太一样。”

　　“我第一次遇见您的时候，我们部落的大祭司正想要砍下我的舌头，献给蛇神。”

　　“您让我称呼您为导师，赐予了我宗族的荣光。”

　　“您说‘寻找’让您成为一名旅行者。”

　　“那是属于您一个人的秘密。”

　　真心感谢上帝，现在这彻底成为了一个秘密，因为连Dean自己都不记得他究竟在找些什么。这次的聚会他一无所获。

　　Dean离开的时候嘱咐男主人下一次的聚会不用邀请他。男主人露出了然的微笑，“您总是如此。”  
　　

　　一年后Dean开着车离开这座城市，他缓慢的经过一个又一个小镇，有时候待上几个月，有时候待上几年。

　　他总是在夜幕降临时推开酒吧的门。

　　Dean用的是最普通的那种扑克牌，红背单车扑克。他和不同的人玩着最简单的卡牌游戏。普通人，有所求的人，只是想需求刺激的人，或者是其他卡牌旅人，赌注有时候是几年的寿命，一个美丽的夜晚，一些现金……各种各样的东西。如果Dean想要赢，那么他总是能赢。

　　当他的对手是其他的卡牌旅人时，Dean的要求总是“一个答案”。

　　Dean问过许多问题，无数的答案交织在一起，却依然无法架构他的过去。

　　他想他一定是老到“过去”这个词都失去了意义。

　　当作为一名“卡牌旅人”成为了习惯，Dean决定放弃探寻自己的过去。他没有想过死亡，却也不怎么思考如何活着。

 

　　“你好。”他看起来像是个大学生，留着有点书呆气的刘海，发尾微翘着，“他们说你是可以实现大家愿望的天使。”

　　Dean差点呛到自己，他不知道自己做了什么能被称为天使。“他们？”

　　“那个，我，我叫……”搭讪成功的青年开始结结巴巴地介绍自己。

　　“不，不。不需要自我介绍。”Dean笑着打断青年的话，他舔干净酒杯边沿的酒渍，“就只是告诉我你想要什么。”

　　被拒绝的青年瞬间沮丧起来，保持着拖动椅子的动作僵在那儿。

　　Dean仿佛见到了小狗耸拉的耳朵和低垂的尾巴。这让Dean开心极了，甚至笑了出来。“你不坐下吗？”

　　青年愣了一下也露出大大的阳光般的笑容。他拉开椅子坐在Dean对面，从背包里掏出一副牌，普通的蓝背单车扑克。

　　Dean把青年的牌推了回去，拿出自己的牌开始切牌。“Texas Hold'em poker，会吗？”

　　青年瞬间坐直了身子，“我，我懂得规则。”

　　Dean又忍不住笑起来，他摇着头发牌，“那么告诉我你想要的东西。”

　　“幸福。”这么说着的青年不好意思的捋了捋自己的头发，棕色的发丝在他指间显得如此柔软。

　　“Wow。”这还是这么多年来，第一次有人向Dean要求这样东西，通常人们总是会提出一些更加具体的内容。

　　“那个……是我太贪心了吗？一年，我只要一年可以吗？”青年的鼻尖冒出细细的汗珠。

　　Dean看着青年，梳理着青年灵魂的轨迹。青年没有足够的筹码，他的生命在半年后就会结束。

　　“如果你赢了，我会给你一年的幸福。相反，如果你输了，我会取走你一年的幸福。”但Dean还是答应了青年的赌局。

　　青年在牌桌上小心翼翼做出每一个决定，直到赢得最后一局，才放下紧绷的神经。“我简直不敢相信。”青年双眼中的神采犹如极光般夺目。

　　“我该衷心祝贺你。”Dean把自己的牌整理好，装进牌盒里，他在牌盒上印下一个吻，然后把它递给青年。“你更适合红色。”

　　青年疑惑地看着。

　　Dean耸耸肩，把他的牌扔进青年的背包里。“照顾好它，一年份的幸福。”

　　Dean拿走了青年放在桌上的那副蓝背单车扑克，向酒吧出口走去。

　　青年的朋友们正祝贺着青年，似乎因为这个获胜的赌局，青年明天向一个叫做Jenny的姑娘告白的行动就一定会获得成功。

 

　　Dean决定要去看看真正的极光，他还从来没有见过。

　　在极夜的黑暗中涌动的光芒让Dean有一些小小的失望，它们温柔却冰冷。

 

　　之后，Dean又回到人类的世界里，他在阴雨连绵的日子里，偶尔也会想起那个有着阳光笑容的青年。当然他知道自己不会再见到那个人，时间已经过去两年，而那个青年早就在一年半前走完了他的一生。


	4. 正文第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Jensen差不多是吞噬时期的外貌吧。

　　Dean最近有些懒散，当然任何人在这种沐浴着温暖阳光，感受着清爽海风的地方，都会不自觉变得像只晒太阳的猫。

　　惬意的翻了个身，阳光却被一个高大的身影挡住。

　　“Hi，我的朋友们……”男人指了指在不远处的一群人，“他们让我来问问你，是不是愿意加入我们？”

　　“他们？”Dean在继续一个甜美的睡眠和来一场激烈的沙滩排球间犹豫不决。

　　“呃……”男人似乎是被Dean认真皱眉犹豫的表情逗着大笑起来，“不，事实上，是我希望你能跟我们一起。来吧。”

　　男人把排球扔给Dean，爽朗的笑声让人无端生出一种亲切感。

 

　　“说真的，你用脸接球的姿势真是太蠢了，伙计。”Dean从冰桶里取出两瓶啤酒，他把其中一瓶递给了正躺在他酒店房间阳台上晒着自己腹肌的男人。

　　“不，不，不。你错了！”男人坐起身，结果啤酒，“那是我的额头！它，它不属于我的脸。”

　　“哦……它不属于你的脸。”Dean嘲讽地耸耸肩。

　　不知为何Dean的每一个表情似乎总是能够击中男人的笑点，他又笑了起来，“嘿，伙计，我还不知道你的名字，我是……”

　　“我是个天使。”Dean朝男人眨眨眼睛，打断了男人的自我介绍。

　　“What？”男人的笑容就没有停止过，他绕到Dean的身后，“Okay，给我看看你的小翅膀，honey。”

　　尽管Dean已经活了很长的时间，但他很少能感觉到这么快乐。“你该对我使用敬语，年轻人。我可是能够实现你愿望的天使。”

　　“对，确实如此。”男人勉强收起自己的笑容，伪装出严肃的样子，“请您实现我的愿望，天使先生。”

　　“如你所愿，年轻人。”Dean走进房间，从行李箱里掏出那副跟了他许多年的蓝背单车扑克，纸质的牌盒上甚至还贴着一条白色的胶带，“如果你能取得胜利，那么我就会实现你一个愿望。”

　　“给我所有我想要的？”男人似乎要忍不住他嘴角的弧度了。

　　“严肃点。”Dean开始切牌，“现在告诉我你想要的是什么……”

　　“呃，我不知道，伙计。”这问题让男人烦恼，“或许是，幸福？”

　　Dean记得曾经有个人也向他要求过这件东西。

　　“嘿，我可没那么贪心。”男人把玩着手里的空啤酒瓶，“我想我只需要一年就够了，事实上，我现在已经足够幸福，只是，我不知道……”

　　在很多年以前那个青年也是这么说的，Dean疑惑的看着男人，男人像那个青年一样没有足够的筹码。

　　“嘿。”男人像召唤宠物一样朝Dean打着响指，“你走神了，天使先生。”

　　“如果你赢了，我会给你一年的幸福。相反，如果你输了，我会取走你一年的幸福。”有那么一瞬间Dean觉得这一切都与20年前的某一个夜晚重叠在一起。

 

　　“哦，伙计，要赢你可不是件容易的事。”男人并没有因为自己赢得牌局而沾沾自喜，他由衷赞叹着Dean的牌技，“我真庆幸幸运女神最后悄悄落在我的头顶。”

　　小心翼翼的将牌收进盒中，Dean原本并不想像20年前那样输掉这场牌局。不过他改变了主意，他不知道原因。

　　“我提议我们该再来点啤酒，来庆祝刚才那场完美的牌局？”男人这么对Dean建议着，同时掏出手机翻看起来。

　　当Dean拿着啤酒回来时，男人握着手机直愣愣的站在阳台上。

　　“我不敢相信。”男人的声音都带着颤抖，“Jennifer她，她答应了。上帝。”

　　男人像大狗一样扑向Dean把他牢牢地抱在怀里。这出乎Dean的意料，要知道他们其实还算不上熟识。

　　“你真的是天使。”男人激动的语无伦次。

　　想了想，借着轻拍后背的安抚动作，Dean在男人的第七椎骨上轻轻缠绕上一丝刻满幸福咒语的金色荣光。

 

　　Dean在第二天早晨就离开了这座海边小镇。

　　半年后，正准备动身前往下一个城市的Dean，感觉到他那一丝荣光消散无踪。


	5. 正文第五章

　　对于Dean而言，目睹人们的离去过于平常。他一直在经历类似的事情，因为没有什么东西能够像他一样长久，甚至是同族群的巫师们也不行，他们亦有寿命终结之时。

　　他就像是在逐渐进入一个完全陌生的世界，带有他记忆的事物一件又一件不断消失。

　　Dean有点开始明白自己为什么会失去记忆，他的记忆就犹如一面斑驳的墙，在时间的腐蚀下破碎倒塌最后化为尘埃消散在风中。

 

　　Dean依旧在夜晚的时候走进酒吧，如今的酒吧已经与过去大不相同，人们更愿意通过网络去那些虚拟酒吧，足不出户的享受弥散着酒精香气的社交方式。

　　今天也跟前些天没什么差别，老板在吧台后面擦拭着玻璃酒杯，一个醉汉躺在角落的位置里呼呼大睡，而Dean在午夜时分推开大门。

　　老板没有抬头，仿佛知道是谁一般说了声，“Hi。跟昨天一样？”

　　“是的，一切宛如昨日。”Dean托着自己的下颌，等着老板为他准备那份加冰的威士忌。

　　“一切宛如昨日？新虚拟电影？”老板将酒推到Dean面前，转身给自己也准备了一份。

　　“不，60年前的老电影。”Dean和老板碰了杯，“敬旧时光。”

　　老板忍不住笑出声，“孩子，你才多大？23？或者24？”

　　“你不会相信的。”Dean摇着头，吞下杯里的酒，示意老板再给他来一杯。

　　“说出来试试。”老板直接把酒瓶递给了Dean，“自己来。”

　　“那我可不会只给自己来半杯。”Dean一点也不客气地将自己的玻璃杯装满，“我经历过的岁月普通人可难以想象。”

　　“我可不是普通人。你看，一个经营着没有人会来的破旧酒吧的老古董。”老板与Dean分享着这瓶威士忌，“比威士忌还久远？”

　　“比威士忌还久远。”

 

　　于是他们为了威士忌碰杯，为了老电影碰杯，为了现在难得一见的单车扑克碰杯，就这样喝光了一整瓶威士忌。

　　当Dean带着醉意要求老板再开一瓶的时候，这个高大的棕发男人难过的表示，他们刚刚或许喝掉了这个世界上最后一瓶威士忌。

　　“政府已经通过法案禁止使用谷物酿酒。”作为替代，人们可以选择使用各种口味的酒精复合崩解片，“土地的产出已经无法支撑这些漂亮的奢侈品。”

　　“不久之后，大家就会遗忘这让人迷恋的味道。”男人温柔的抚摸着瓶身上的标贴，“人们总是很擅长遗忘。”

　　Dean从来没有见过这个男人露出这种表情，他总是带着阳光般的微笑，让身边的事物都变得明快起来。

 

　　离开的时候Dean有过一阵犹豫，有那么一瞬间他想要知道男人的名字。

　　最后，Dean还是笑着摇摇头走出了酒吧大门，忐忑静待回忆消散和从来不曾拥有回忆可是截然不同的两种感觉。

 

　　Dean再也没有去过这间酒吧，他在酒吧对面租了个小阁楼。

　　他透过阁楼的小窗看着棕发男人在每天的早晨坐在酒吧门口享用他的咖啡，在日落时分开启他那间破旧又没人光顾的小酒吧。

　　有时男人也会坐在酒吧门口的小桌上一个人玩他那副不知道从哪里搞来的红背单车古董扑克牌，他笨拙的切牌，着迷的看着卡牌背后的图案，而后又小心翼翼地把它们收好。

　　Dean没有想过邀请男人玩一局，因为不论输赢对他们两个人都没有任何意义。

 

　　当Dean从市民活动中心回到他的小阁楼时，他注意到今晚街对面的那扇破旧木门并没有被人打开。

　　6个月的时光是如此短暂。收拾好行李，Dean躺在他的床上思考着下一个目的地。

　　接着他的思绪就被一阵敲门声打断。

　　“呃，我不知道，不过我想这些应该是要给你的东西。”女人说着递给Dean一个纸袋。纸袋上写着Dean的住址，里面是一个空的威士忌酒瓶和一张薄薄的纸条。

 

　　“我想你能帮我照顾好她。我的朋友。”

　　Dean抱着纸袋，茫然的望着女人的离开的背影。一种陌生的情绪支配了Dean，“不好意思，请问你是Jen吗？”

　　“Jen？”女人疑惑地重复了一遍这个名字，“不，她才是‘Jen’。”女人的视线落在Dean怀里的纸袋上。

　　瓶身上的标贴印着这瓶威士忌曾经的名字，“Jen”。

 

　　“来吧，美人。”Dean用自己的衣服包裹好酒瓶，把她放进了行李箱。

　　尽管政府每日颁布的出行指南提示今天并不适合在室外活动，但是Dean还是提起他的行李箱消失在了街上的浓雾里。


	6. 正文第六章

　　Dean考虑着是否还要继续在这个世界旅行，从一个荒芜的城市到达另一个荒芜的城市，让持续旅行变得有些荒诞可笑。

　　推开仓库的大门费了Dean一番功夫，生锈的铁门在推开的过程中不断发出嘶哑难听的响声，并且从上方持续洒落着深褐色铁锈。这些粉末粘附在被雨水打湿的外套上，Dean看起来狼狈不堪。

　　仓库屋顶开了个不大不小的洞，雨水从空洞撒落进仓库，地面泥泞，这已经是Dean在这座空城里能找到的最佳临时避难所。他绕过漏着雨的部分，向仓库的深处走去，希望能找到一片稍微干燥的地方。

　　“嘿，美人。”声音由仓库黑暗处传来，“如果你不介意，能给我你身上的那件外套吗？你知道，这个冬天实在是又冷又漫长。”

　　在这个只有雨声的空旷仓库里，粒子枪保险阀被拉开的声音格外清晰。

　　Dean把行李箱轻放在地上，举起双手示意自己没有任何攻击意图。

　　“很好。”脚步声逼近，声音的主人是一个高大棕发男人。“脱掉你的外套，然后扔过来。”

　　在男人的注视下，Dean缓慢脱掉身上外套扔了过去，男人单手接住它。他带着Dean的外套慢慢退进黑暗中。

　　Dean知道他现在该离开这里，并且不能够再回来，“再见，我的朋友。”

　　费力关上仓库大门，他再次踏上寻找栖身之所的旅程。

 

　　一间窗户和门都严重损毁的古董店，在寒冷冬天这绝对是一个糟糕的选择。所幸Dean并不惧怕寒冷，他找来桌椅简单的将古董店门封住，又用几幅画把窗户遮好。

　　做完这些，Dean在深红色绒面长沙发上坐下，沙发后面是一排巨大的书架，上面零散的摆着些封面经过精心修补的书籍。

　　这真让Dean怀念，当他还一个普通的汽车修理工时，他会一个人躺在家里的沙发上开一瓶啤酒，读一本书。

　　Dean打开行李箱翻找他的复合酒精含片，最后在箱子底下摸出一瓶。他倒出一片，想了想将含片掰成两瓣，一半含在舌下，一半倒了回去。如今在陆地上，想要取得一些资源即使对于Dean而言，也是十分困难的事。

　　“现在，你们也是漂亮的奢侈品了。”Dean把瓶子盖好，将它塞到行李箱底部。从书架上随意的抽出一本，他开始享受一个人的宁静夜晚。

 

　　Dean偏爱科幻恐怖类的题材，比如现在看的这本——《supernatural》，它看起来像是一个宏大的长篇故事，主角和他有着相同的名字——“Dean”。

　　在故事里，Dean有个弟弟——Sam，Dean和Sam开着impala在全国各个城市之间旅行，拯救人类，狩猎魔物，履行着父亲传承给他们的家族事业。Sam和Dean彼此牵绊，彼此拯救。

　　如果Sam不见了，Dean会想尽办法把他找回来。

　　Dean想起很久以前，有人告诉他——“寻找”是Dean成为一名旅行者的原因。

　　可是Dean没有弟弟，他一个人旅行。

 

　　Dean没有奢望过叫醒他的是明媚的阳光或者是悦耳的鸟鸣，但是也不该是这种木头被暴力折断的声响。他想他昨天临时制作的“门”现在应该寿终正寝了。

　　破坏门的人高大强壮，有着柔顺的棕色半长发。

　　“早上好。”Dean这么说着，我的朋友。

　　男人看见Dean一点也不惊讶，他依旧搜寻着能够燃烧的东西，并且把它们抛向屋外的推车里。“你昨晚待在这儿？”

　　“嗯。”从沙发上起来，Dean把书架上的那可怜的几本书都塞进自己行李箱，也开始帮忙拆卸起那些木质古董家具。

　　“不冷？”男人没有追究Dean把那几本可燃烧的书藏起来的问题。

　　“你说呢？昨天我把最厚的一件衣服送给了一只大脚怪。”Dean鼓了鼓腮帮子，一副生气的表情。

　　男人大笑起来，这种笑容Dean已经很久没有见过。“如果你能帮我一起把那车东西送回去，那么我就能让你待在我的仓库里。”

　　“你的仓库？”Dean挑起他的一边眉毛，露出一个不屑的表情——他有多久没有露出这种表情了？事实上，Dean觉得他的年纪已经不太适合做出如此挑衅的样子。

　　“是的，我的仓库。”就像曾经的任何一次，Dean的挑衅总是能让他开心起来。“还能给你最靠近焚烧桶的位置。”

 

　　Dean没有得到最靠近焚烧桶的位置，那个位置属于一对母女。女儿裹着Dean的外套被母亲紧紧抱在怀中。

　　即使焚烧桶里的火焰如此旺盛，女孩依旧在母亲怀里颤抖着喃喃说冷。

　　“该死！”男人捋了捋自己的头发，抓起放在一旁的粒子枪插进后腰带里。

　　“你不能去，你不用靠近中转塔他们就会发现并杀掉你。”女人激动的吼起来。

　　“Jen需要药物。”男人扭过头，他用目光阻止Dean，“你待在这儿帮我看住她们。”

　　“不，冷静点，伙计。”Dean从口袋里掏出他的那副老旧的蓝背单车扑克，从中抽出一张——黑桃3。他把牌盒递给男人，“抽一张。”

　　“什么？我不认为现在是玩牌的好时机。”

　　“就只是抽一张。”Dean挡住男人的去路，执意要求。

　　“这是什么奇怪的仪式吗？”男人咕噜着抽了一张——红心9。

　　“很好，你赢了，那么，许个愿望，任何，什么都可以。”

　　男人看了看女人怀中的孩子，转向Dean，“你能治好她吗？”

　　“是的。”Dean回答道，他走向那个小女孩，用手轻抚开她额前的刘海，在女孩光洁的额头上留下一个温柔的吻。

　　女孩停止了痛苦的呻吟，在母亲怀里沉沉睡去。

 

　　男人不可思议地看着Dean，“你是奇迹。”他这么说着。

　　这是许久许久以来，Dean第一次实现了男人的愿望。


	7. 正文第七章

　　Dean留在了这里，仓库里的人们称呼他为“奇迹”。

　　尽管如此，他还是没有得到最靠近焚烧桶的位置，而他的大衣被拆成三份——被Jen心灵手巧的母亲缝制成三件幼儿毛毯，送给三个孩子。

　　在这个集体里，每个健康成年人都必须参与工作。他们每天花费大量时间在寻找食物、药品和生活物资上，但并不是总能有所收获，地面资源过于匮乏。

　　冬季的夜晚十分难熬，夜风从窗户破损处吹入，焚烧桶里的火焰随风震颤起来。

　　男人在瑟瑟寒风里戴上他的破针织帽和那双抽了线的毛线手套，推开仓库大门走了出去。

　　仓库里的人们对男人深夜外出习以为常，但这让Dean感到好奇。

 

　　对一个自身之外的“其他人”关切度过高，并不是一个好现象。Dean这么告诫自己。

　　他们甚至连对方的姓名都不知道，把那些许好奇心扫出脑海，Dean从行李箱底部掏出自己藏匿的中古小说，他全身心地沉浸在这个充满神秘怪物的世界里，感到轻松并且安全。

 

　　男人回来的时候，Dean还没有睡着。

　　他迫切期盼着Sam能够找到整蛊怪，并且将Dean从不再重复的死亡星期三中拯救出来。

 

　　“我认为现在应该是你睡觉的时间。”男人的声音从Dean头顶上方传来。

　　“我在守夜。”Dean抬头望了男人一眼，“而且我可不是现在唯一一个还醒着的人。”

　　Dean的语气听起来带着点挑衅的意味，男人没有回答，只是在他身边坐了下来。

　　仓库里安静得让身旁男人的呼吸声不断传入Dean耳中，一种没来由的尴尬感从Dean的脚趾蔓延到他的脑门，他或许该说些什么来改变这种气氛。

　　男人朝焚烧桶里投入几块木块，被惊扰到的火焰发出细微“哔啵”声，木块上的花纹显示它们曾经是一张点缀着繁复纹饰的古董餐桌的一部分。

 

　　“你不应该在晚上出去。”Dean努力让自己的语气显得不是那么刻意，“你明白陆地上夜晚有多危险。”

　　“是非常重要的事情。”男人微笑着看着Dean，目光温柔。

　　“希望这件事值得你做出这么愚蠢的决定。”规劝他人并不是我的工作，Dean这么想着，试图将注意力再度转回刚才正在阅读的片段中，然而并没有什么效果。

　　男人持续沉默着，而后下定决心般地叹了口气，“我在寻找一个人。”

　　Dean皱了皱眉，他看向男人，男人的表情似乎也很困惑，“你在寻找一个人？你是Sam吗？”Dean找不出自己这么问的理由，但是男人的目光里的焦虑与绝望让Dean联想到那个失去自己唯一羁绊的Winchester家的弟弟——Sam Winchester。

　　“Sam？”男人不明白Dean为何这么询问自己，他否认了Dean的猜测，“当然不，我是Jared。”

　　“哦，Jared。”Dean重复着男人的名字，“虽然发音奇怪，但它仍然是个好名字。”Dean看着男人点点头，然后带着他的宝贝中古书，缩进自己的睡袋中，他该休息了，明天还有相当繁重的工作等着他。

　　进入梦乡前，Dean最后瞥了眼还在焚烧炉旁沉思的男人，Jared，他又默念了一遍男人的名字，不是Sam。

　　Dean没有弟弟，他独自一人旅行。

 

　　Dean被来自额头温热的鼻息触感弄醒，他睁开眼睛，看见倒映在Jen晴空般蓝色眼眸中的自己。三百多年前，这个世界的天空在晴朗时，还能像Jen的眼睛一样蔚蓝。

　　“早上好，我的公主殿下。”Dean坐起身，微笑着与这个可爱的小女孩问好。

　　“早上好，我的骑士先生。”Jen模仿着Dean的语调说话，然后自己开心地笑了起来，“你该起床战斗啦，你的坐骑已经做好了一切准备。”

　　“我的坐骑？”Dean有点跟不上Jen她鬼点子百出的小脑袋。

　　“是的，骑士先生。”Jen用自己的小脸蛋蹭了蹭Dean短短的胡茬，而后转过身朝仓库门口的大个子跑去。

　　“大角鹿先生。”Jen扑进Jared怀里，“或许还得等骑士先生一会儿，但是我保证他很快就会出发的。”

　　高大的男人轻易的将这个小不点捞了起来，晨光从破损的大门和墙壁裂缝中射入，穿插交织在Jared身上，把他拢在朦胧的光晕里。

　　就像是神秘森林中一只优雅，而又强壮的大角鹿。


	8. 正文第八章

　　“非常抱歉。”Dean为自己耽误了Jared时间而道歉，说真的他不应该看书看到那么晚——在第二天还必须早起工作的时候。

　　Jared只是给了Dean一个微笑。

　　“嘿，我该问，是不是有什么惊喜在等着我？”Dean挑了挑眉，Jared的微笑看起来可不像是“普通的”微笑那么简单。

　　“你只需要跟上我好吗？奇迹。”Jared只是拍了拍Dean的肩膀示意他跟上自己。

　　Dean跟着Jared离开仓库，他们紧了紧身上的斗篷，尽量把自己拢在布料遮蔽下，苍白的天空早已无法阻挡各种有害宇宙射线对陆地的侵袭。

　　并未像以往一样，朝仓库北方的大路上走去，Jared走向仓库右边的一块空地。

　　Dean知道那里有什么，他兴奋起来，那里停着一辆“车”，这可不是现在这个时代能够轻易见到的东西。

　　“车”是他和Jared不久之前，在一处倒塌的废墟地下室发现的。把它弄回来并且修好，可花了Dean不少功夫，要知道他不干这行至少有100年了。

　　但Dean也只是修好它而已，没有能量块，“车”没办法开动起来。

 

　　而现在Jared带他来到这里，天！“你找到能量块了？！”Dean有点激动地快走几步超越Jared。

 

　　“我想这是你说的那个东西。”Jared掀开车边桌上的一块黑布。

　　一个黑色块状物，正面嵌着黄色的晶体结构LOGO。

　　Dean绕着能量块转了一圈，接口防护塞完好，能量块表面也没有腐蚀灰化痕迹，这几乎可以说是一块全新的能量块。这几乎是不可能的事。

　　“你在哪儿找到它的，真是不可思议，它几乎还是全新的。”Dean利落的拆开接口防护塞，开始把它放进车的能量槽里。

　　Jared上来帮忙，他不知道这个“能量块”是由什么物质构成的，但是这个不大的块状物重量却相当可观。

　　“那个废墟，我想着那里既然有‘车’。”Jared试着准确的发出“车”的读音，不过听起来还是有些奇怪，“或许也能找到些能量块。不过我不确定，或许只是我运气好。”

　　Dean脱下阻碍自己视线的斗篷好让自己能看清面前这个高大的家伙，Dean再也不想压抑自己的情绪，“与普通人保持距离”，哦，让这个原则见鬼去吧，他现在就想给这个家伙一个拥抱，而Dean也这么干了。

　　Jared抬起双手，犹豫着，他从没见过Dean这么的，这么的热情，但最后他还是紧紧的回抱了Dean。

 

　　即使有Jared的帮助，他们还是花了点时间在能量块安装上。

　　不过现在他们完全不用担心时间的问题，毕竟他们现在有了比双脚快许多倍的交通工具——尽管这交通工具在70年前就被淘汰了。

　　Dean迫不及待地爬上驾驶座，哦，整个仓库里除了他，恐怕不会有第二个人能驾驶这个大家伙。

　　Jared有点犹豫。哦，Dean早就看出这个，他伸手推开副驾驶座的门，“哦，我可是有驾照的，伙计。”

　　Jared笑了起来，迅速地坐进副驾驶座，“它真的能动？”

　　Dean挑起嘴角，一个得意的微笑，“能量槽，我们来看看……”检查着数据屏，“看来你已经吃饱了，大家伙。”按下几个按钮，卡车发出老机器的轰鸣声，而后Dean转动方向盘，将车朝昨天他们发现的废弃物处理厂驶去。

 

　　“我想你今天能放假一天啦，骑士大角鹿先生。”


	9. 正文第九章

　　显然，Jared还是第一次乘坐这种交通工具，没过多久时间，他就把他刚才的惴惴不安抛诸脑后，“奇迹。”他兴奋地呼唤着Dean，“奇迹。”

　　Dean扭头看了眼副驾驶座上这个兴奋得像个两岁半小男孩的男人，尽管“冲动”这个词与他这个已经活了几百年的老头子十分不匹配，但是管他呢，就像刚才说的“让那个该死的原则见鬼去吧”。Dean熟练地驾驶着这辆老旧的卡车，他目视前方，然后发出一个音节，“Dean。”

　　这个陌生的单词，让Jared感觉疑惑，他用一种探究的表情看着Dean，等待着他进一步的解释。

　　别用这种幼犬一样的表情看我，Dean心里咕噜着，做出嫌弃的表情，“我的名字，你这只笨蛋大角鹿。”

 

　　他的名字。

　　“奇迹”这个称呼带有仓库里人们对Dean的尊敬。那里的人们对Dean所展示的“神迹”充满敬意，却不畏惧他，他们接纳了他。而Dean对人们赋予他的这个名字充满感激，他接受了人们对他的这个称呼，从来不提自己原本的“名字”，就像Dean从来不曾提起的自己的过去。

　　现在Jared知道了他的名字，尽管Dean表情嫌弃，但Jared想这大概意味着一些不一样的事情。

　　这么想着，Jared几乎是克制不住笑出声来——他原想装作自己正在欣赏车窗外那不断后退的风景，不过这对现在的Jared而言太难了，莫名的喜悦就像是焚烧桶里的火焰，不断在他心里燃烧着。

　　Jared的笑容似乎带着种强大感染力，Dean扬起嘴角。在这个被浓厚灰雾所笼罩的世界出生，Jared或许从没见过那穿透冬日云层带给人们温暖的阳光。但Dean打算今天回去后，他可以仔细地像Jared描绘这些，100多年前还可以见到的，被称为太阳的星体，她所带来的温暖与Jared的笑容有多么相似。

 

　　“Dean……”Jared小声重复Dean的名字。这种做法让Dean感到些许羞耻，或许是因为在很长的一段时间里，都没有人用这个名字称呼过他，他甚至在Jared念诵他名字的时候感觉到Jared舌尖上的粘腻感，上帝，他简直不能好好开车了。

　　Jared并没有体悟到Dean的尴尬，他依旧重复着Dean的名字，用认真的表情思索着，“你从来没有提过这个，我是说你的名字。”Jared的表情严肃，这让他看起来又像是那个仓库里的领导者了， “这是你的秘密吗？”

　　Dean从来不会告诉孩子们，这个世界早就没有王子和公主，没有彩虹尾巴的独角兽，或者童话故事都是假的。他总是小心呵护着每一颗童心，包括眼前这个大一号的。“是的，大角鹿先生，这是我的秘密。”

　　“那么，我们现在是互相分享秘密的伙伴了？”Jared带着不确定的语气问。

　　这问题让Dean觉得不公平，Jared可不能这么问，“我可不知道你的秘密，这不叫‘互相’，伙计。”

 

　　Jared张了张嘴，看起来他想要对Dean说些什么，或许是某个值得交换的秘密，又或许是些解释的说辞。

　　这些细微动作随着车的停止而消失，Dean把车停在一条阴暗小路路口。他们到地方了，这让Jared不得不吞下一分钟前酝酿好的那些话语。

　　这是一条通往垃圾处理厂的小路，小路狭窄，他们必须把车停在这儿，步行穿过小路才能到达垃圾处理厂。

 

　　Dean跳下车，Jared抓起座位底下的背包背上，将工具包扔给Dean，两人一起走进那条废弃小路。

　　Jared小心翼翼走在前方探路，Dean有些紧张，当他还是一个人的时候，他通常都会避开这种危险的地方。或许Dean有着一些普通人没有的能力，但是如何在这种危机四伏的环境中安全到达目的地，Jared有着更多经验。Dean跟随在Jared身后，警惕着身边一切细微动静。

　　夹在两侧高耸建筑间的小路狭长昏暗，在进入小路几十米后，他们甚至看不清自身周围情况。这简直是个隧道，Dean在心里抱怨着。

　　“灯。”Jared停下脚步，这里太安静了，连灰鼠在裂缝中爬动的声响都没有，这不正常。

　　Dean从工具包中掏出一个白色小球捏碎，闪着白色微光的粉末在Dean手掌上聚集，越来越多，直到形成一个直径10cm左右的小球。球体发出的光亮，照亮他们四周。两道高耸的墙壁，躺倒在墙边的废弃容器，镶嵌在墙里破损的铁门，空气中都弥漫着“异样”的味道。

　　Jared微微压低自己的身体，放低重心做出防备姿态，这意味着或许会有一场战斗在几秒钟后展开。Dean不动声色地摸了摸口袋中的扑克，纤细的金色光线从牌盒一角开始蔓延，它们围绕着牌盒闪烁着淡金色的光芒，然后又悄无声息地消失不见。


	10. 正文第十章

　　等待战斗来临的状态裹挟着一丝焦躁不安的情绪，像粘液一般附着在Dean的神经上，这让他感到恶心，甚至有点耳鸣，血液在血管里奔腾而过发出阵阵轰鸣。Jared略微靠近Dean，他放慢自己的呼吸来引导Dean，让他的骑士可以冷静下来做好战斗准备。

　　带着鲜血腥臭味道的劲风从头顶压下，利刃一般劈开寂静。Dean感谢Jared给予的引导，他现在十分了然接下来该采取怎样的行动。

　　Dean抹过口袋中的牌盒，卡牌终于完成了最后的某种仪式，它们与铭刻在Dean第七块椎骨上的符咒共鸣着，振荡出一圈圈光芒。卡牌沿着光圈漂浮在Jared和Dean四周，通过延展出的金色丝线互相联结，形成网状防护罩，将两人置于保护之下。

　　Jared没有放过这个可以发出攻击的好时机，他在Dean的掩护下，毫不犹豫地拔出肋下枪套中的粒子枪，朝着劲风袭来的方向连开数枪。“灯”的光亮不足以让他们看清发动攻击的究竟是什么，Jared仔细辨认子弹划过空气发出的声响，借由子弹轨迹的变化来判断周围情况。能量束没有发出预想中击中柔软肉体的声音，取而代之的是撞击坚硬物体而炸开的声响。这不是一个正常生命体被击中后该发出的声音，也没有血迹滴落，只是从爆炸声发出的方向上洒落不少深灰色石质粉末，粉末被隔绝在金色防护罩外，形成一个又一个难看的斑点。

　　这种粉末并不是很常见，Jared透过防护罩观察它们。

　　“是‘病人’。”Jared低声说道，而后他发出一声代表烦躁的“啧”声。Dean可不愿意听见Jared发出这个音节，他刚刚才压下的紧张感又升腾起来。通常情况下，Jared可以说是个从容不迫的家伙，能让他发出这种情绪化的声音，意味着事情正朝着愈发麻烦的方向发展。

　　Dean或许从没有如此近距离的与“病人”发生过对抗，但是他完全明白，对于他们这些陆地人而言，“病人”就是麻烦、恐惧和不可预知的死亡。“病人对陆地人”生存所产生的威胁要远大于天人们那些不死不停的生化人“边境警备部队”，毕竟没有哪个警备部队队员会躲在堆满垃圾的阴暗角落里，随时准备着把一个活蹦乱跳的地人当做是今晚的晚餐。

　　“病人”外表上看起来就像是得了怪异皮肤病的人类——或许它们曾经确实是人类——因此陆地人称呼它们为“病人”。没有人知道“病人”真正的成因，有能力研究这些的天人们，他们并不关心500多公里之外的陆地上到底正在发生着些什么——这些被弃留在陆地上的人们甚至连作为天人们茶余饭后谈资的资格都不具备。而在各种资源都十分匮乏的陆地上，生存是人们最需要考虑的问题，人们没有能力研究病人是怎么产生，或者是能否治愈。

　　Jared和Dean都明白，在他们遇见“病人”的那一刻起，只有两种选择给他们，杀死“病人”，或者被“病人”杀死。

 

　　“防护罩能撑多久？”Jared侧过头，尽量压低声音在Dean耳边问道。

　　Dean不明白Jared这么低声说话的原因，在一百年多前，这还是个调情意味浓郁的动作。当然，现在可不是思考这个的好时机，Jared显然没有这个意思，在毫无娱乐生活可言的陆地上，或许这只笨蛋大角鹿连“调情”这个单词都不会写。

　　Jared这么做总是有原因的，他看起来更像是在担心防护罩的隔音问题。

　　Dean配合着Jared，他同样侧过头，在Jared耳边低声回答：“你不需要担心这个，大角鹿先生，在坚持时间上我向来是自信满满。”

　　事实上，Dean有点不敢相信自己如此自然地就干出这不合时宜的事情来，这尴尬透了。而Jared通红的耳朵也明确表明，Dean把一次战斗信息交流变成了调情。

　　偶尔Dean也会感激那些让自己陷入危险的东西，例如现在，再次袭来的腥臭劲风迅速的将这微小的暧昧氛围吹得烟消云散。

　　

　　“趴下！”在危险袭来的一刹那，Jared大吼着。

　　Dean背部感受到一股巨大压力，还有那透过布料传来的温度。Jared手掌挤压着他的背部，Dean顺势弯下腰，而后他就被笼罩在Jared庞大身躯形成的阴影里。

　　Jared拔枪的动作与掩护Dean的动作几乎是同时发生，但这个“病人”的移动速度却更加惊人，它利用这微小的时间差让自己的要害偏出了能量束轨迹。

 

　　没有正中“病人”的头部，能量束击打在它肩膀部位，那里的皮肤已经完全石化，Jared那把老旧粒子枪所产生的能量根本不足以穿透这层石肤。

　　他们可不能就这么在防护罩里等待“病人”放弃它的捕猎行动，“右边！”Dean在很短的时间内决定要这么做，没有时间与Jared商量作战方案，但是他和Jared之间的默契——他们之间理所应当存在有这种东西——足够让Jared明白Dean的意图，Jared立即向Dean指明的方向跑去。


	11. 正文第十一章

　　突然从防护罩里蹿出的Jared让“病人”深感愤怒，它自喉咙深处发出急促的“咕噜”声，从对角线方向朝Jared扑去。

　　Dean相信自已的能力足够保护Jared，并不需要多么敏捷的移动速度或者是强大的力量爆发，他虚抬起左手，金色光芒一瞬间汇聚在“病人”和Jared之间，一道金色屏障拔地而起。被屏障阻住去路的“病人”改变方向，似乎打算绕过屏障继续攻击Jared。

　　Jared利落地不断改变方向，他轻松跃过那些倒塌在地的障碍物，背影看起来确实有点像是在那密林间穿梭的大角鹿，健壮敏捷而且优雅。Dean沿着Jared行进路线建立起一道道巨大屏障，它们联结在一起看起来就像是一面由金色光幕汇聚而成的“Z”字型墙。

　　“病人”怒吼着转头看向Dean，这是Dean第一次清楚看见“病人”的外貌。它不只是肩膀石化，它大部分的脸庞，和整个上半身都被深灰色石肤覆盖，上面甚至爬着斑驳的裂缝。它用它还存在的那只眼睛瞪视着Dean，现在它明白，它如果想要靠近那个大个子，就得先杀掉这个一直在它身后捣乱的漂亮家伙。

　　或许一开始，它就应该先杀掉这个家伙，他看起来是那么的，那么的漂亮柔软，这通常意味着他会是一份更加美味的食物，他细腻的皮肤在软化修复石质病变时一定会有让人惊喜的效果。

　　“病人”发出干哑的“嗬嗬”声，这是它发出的笑声。

　　它一步一步向Dean靠近，不过这个漂亮的食物被保护在一个金色圆球中，它没有办法透过这个圆球抓住他。但是它知道他要去哪，他要去那个大个子那里，他得从这个球中出来。他没有那个大个子那么快的速度，力量也弱，他会出来，然后它会抓住他，在他的哀嚎声中把他吃掉。它想到这里，觉得自己是应该高兴的，于是又发出了那种“嗬嗬”声。

　　“病人”在等待时机，Dean也在等待时机，在他前方100米处，那里有一扇有机钢制闸门，闸门腐蚀破损，但Dean的力量不足以破坏这道门，然而Jared可以。

　　Jared已经在Dean掩护下到达那里，“Dean！”他吼着Dean的名字，手臂肌肉隆起，奋张的血管突显在皮肤上，那扇闸门就这样被Jared扯出一道允许一名成年男子通过的空隙。

　　它和他都在等待这个信号，Jared呼唤声响起的同时，“病人”高高跃起，它要毫不拖泥带水地将这个漂亮青年扑倒在地，然后咬断他的脖子。

　　金色圆球消失了，取而代之的是巨大金色屏障，这个它熟悉的屏障一次又一次阻隔着它靠近那个大个子，现在则妨碍它靠近这个漂亮青年。它尖锐的石爪重重划过屏障表面，发出刺耳的摩擦声，巨大的反作用力将它弹开，重重摔在后面墙上。

　　它速度惊人，却还是赶不上Dean建立屏障的速度，所以它一直无法靠近Jared，必然也无法靠近Dean。它不能放弃，它已经整整五天没有进食了，“病人”从地上弹起，直接向屏障发起攻击。

　　Dean并不理会“病人”对屏障的疯狂攻势，他现在唯一要做的事情就是立刻，马上，到达Jared那里。

　　100米并不是个遥远的距离，只是十几秒，当Dean到达那扇门前的时候，Jared毫不犹豫伸出手扯住Dean的斗篷将他拉近门内。突如其来的重心变化让Dean只能“降落”在Jared怀里，如果是五十、或者一百年前，Dean会对着这迷人的胸肌吹个口哨。

　　但是他现在只能在Jared推搡下迅速爬起，屏障并不是永久不灭的，并且会随着Dean的远离而减弱。

　　他们往建筑物深处跑去，必须在屏障倒塌之前找到合适他们作战的区域，普通人类的体能不允许他们再次进入与“病人”正面对抗的僵局。

　　这是一栋废弃了不知道多少时日的建筑，或许在“天人”离开陆地之前，这里就已经没有人了。在这个布满废弃物的地方，要找寻一个掩体用于躲避十分容易，但是Jared和Dean需要一个更有利的地形，躲藏的同时还能设下陷阱。

　　他们边快速移动边搜寻着有利位置，在这点上，Jared显然更有经验。他在一个拐角处停下，打了个向左的手势，就隐藏进那墙后的黑暗中。Dean紧跟着也躲了进去，Jared就在他身后，呼出的热气喷洒在Dean耳侧。Dean再一次循着Jared的节奏调整着自己的呼吸，他放慢自己的呼吸同时仔细观察着附近情况。

　　他们右前方有一片不规则的废弃物聚集区域，路线凌乱，障碍物大小不一，能够有效阻挡视线，而在这一片区域之后，则是一小块略微宽敞的区域，正好可以用以设下陷阱。

　　为了确保陷阱稳固，他必须在更加靠近那块空地的地方控制陷阱，Dean转过身，朝Jared微微点了下头，猫着腰靠近自己设想中的目的地。

 

　　事情并不像预想的那么顺利，几乎是在Dean转身的一瞬间，从他们进来的方向传来一阵怒吼，紧接着就是金属被砸烂的声响。

　　“该死。”Dean低声咒骂着，铺设攻击性陷阱比建立防御性屏障要复杂的多，他需要一点时间。

　　“我去拖住它。”Jared低头检视手中粒子枪的能量槽，“只有8秒钟。”

 

　　Jared朝门口冲去，他并没有开枪攻击“病人”，他在它眼前出现，然后又迅速隐匿进黑暗与废弃物组成的迷障里。

　　只有8秒钟，Dean甚至没有时间忐忑，没有时间分出一丝注意力来担心Jared，尽管他很想这么做。他半跪在空地边缘，右手抵住地面，金色纹路从指间蔓延开来，迅速编织出网状，向前方延伸。


End file.
